Apparatuses for moving objects along a surface, by dragging the object thereon, are well known in the art. For example, one such apparatus may consist of a belt or cables attached or connected to the object, which are then pulled or to drag the object along the surface. Unfortunately, connecting the cables or belts to the object may often prove difficult, especially when the object has no means for connecting the cables thereto. For example, refrigerators or other major appliances often have smooth surfaces without holes or sockets therein to which the belts may be attached. Alternatively, one may surround the object with the belts and pull the belts to drag the object along the surface. However, placement of the straps to surround the object may be cumbersome, especially for larger objects such as appliances. Another solution is to place a contact plate connected to the member abuttingly against a portion of the object on a first side thereof, extend a belt connected to the plate between the unit and the surface to a second side of the object. By pulling the member, with the plate abutting against the first side, in a direction oriented away from the first side, the object can be dragged across the surface. However, unfortunately, extension of the member beneath the object may prove difficult, especially for larger objects. Further, it may be difficult to maintain the plate in contact with the object. Further, the plate may damage the surface while the object is being dragged thereon.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved apparatus for moving an object.